Otra oportunidad
by ktara92
Summary: AU. ShikaIno. Capítulo Dos. Hasta la más insoportable rutina puede traernos un soplo de buena suerte y cambiarlo todo...
1. Chapter 1

Otra Oportunidad

Capítulo 1.

Desde que habían cortado con su relación mientras cursaban la secundaria, Ino y Shikamaru no se habían vuelto a ver.

Siete años después, Ino ya era una mujer ocupada, con su trabajo en la oficina de una gran editorial. Alquilaba un departamento mono-ambiente (de 3mts X 4mts), y vivía sola, pero feliz y sin preocupaciones.

Pero la vida de Shikamaru había tomado otro rumbo. Tenía novia, un trabajo estable como profesor en una escuela, y tenía casa propia.

Ese día la oficina estaba revuelta, ya que se acercaba el cierre de unas de las tantas revistas que la editorial sacaba mensualmente.

Ino estaba descontrolada en su escritorio, y no le alcanzaban los ojos para ver cómo, minuto a minuto, se sumaban montañas de papeles, que toda la editorial dejaba sobre su escritorio.

- Oh, Dios… Creo que voy a morir. ¿Quién fue el maldito bastardo que inventó los papeles? -se preguntó Ino en voz baja, mientras revolvía una de las montañas, buscando un papel que le había pedido su jefe.

- ¡_INOOOO_! -se escuchó que llamaba su jefe por el altavoz de su escritorio.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¡_TRÁEME LOS MALDITOS PAPELES PARA LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA MALDITA IMPRENTA! ¡TE LOS PEDÍ HACE UNA HORA!_

- Es que, verá señor, tengo montañas de papeles que visar y--

- _¡NO ME INTERESA! ¡INOOO! ¡TRÁEMELOS YAAAA_!

- ¡Sí, señor! -Ino se levantó corriendo de su escritorio, y llegó a la puerta de su jefe.

Tocó la puerta.

- ¿Señor…? -Al entrar, Ino vio que su jefe estaba con un cigarro en la boca, y la miraba con reproche, mientras abría una cajón buscando su pastillero.

- Ino, siéntate -le indicó su jefe con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se llevaba un manojo de pastillas a la boca.

- Aquí están sus papeles… señor -dijo Ino con cierto nerviosismo.

- Ino, ¿te das cuenta de que el cierre de la revista está en tus malditas manos? ¡Sólo tienes que venir aquí a que firme las autorizaciones! ¡Lo tuyo ni siquiera es trabajo! ¡Solo estás ahí, sentada frente a un par de malditos papeles!

- Lo lamento, señor.

- ¡Cállate! Ahora, vete, no quiero ver tu desgraciada cara hasta mañana.

- Pero señor… tengo trabajo que hacer aún.

- Bueno, ¡hazlo! Pero lejos de mi vista.

- Sí, señor -Ino se retiró de la oficina de su jefe, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue a su escritorio y terminó de hacer todo lo que debía. Se quedó hasta las once y media de la noche, cuando todos sus compañeros ya se habían retirado.

Cuando salió de la oficina, pudo sentir el aliviante frío invernal que hacía fuera de su trabajo. Puedo notar que en la calle no había nadie. Sólo cada tanto pasaba algún auto.

Quiso tomar un autobús hasta su casa, sacó su monedero de la cartera, y notó que no tenía más dinero. Se dio cuenta de que el dinero de su sueldo cada vez le alcanzaba menos.

Puso sus manos dentro de su tapado, cubrió su boca con la bufanda, y comenzó a caminar.

De pronto, un auto paró detrás suyo.

- Oye, linda ¿qué haces por aquí sola, bombón? -Le gritó a Ino la persona que iba en el interior del auto.

- ¡MALDITO DESGENERADO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA…?! Shikamaru… ¿eres tú?

- Jaja, ¿te asustaste, eh? ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo, Ino?

- Shika… ¿Qué haces por aquí? -preguntó Ino acercándose a la ventanilla del auto para ver más claramente a su amigo.

- Vengo de dar clases de la escuela para adultos. Oye, ¿estás sin auto? Sube, te llevo a tu casa.

Ino subió al auto de su amigo, y notó que tenía la calefacción encendida.

- Vaya, Ino, tienes la nariz muy roja -Ino sacó un espejito de su cartera, y comprobó que lo que decía su amigo era cierto: parecía Rudolph, el reno.

- Sí… supongo que está así por el frío.

- Y dime… ¿Qué haces sola por aquí a estas horas? Es peligroso.

- Venía del trabajo -le respondió a Shika sin mirarlo.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué trabajas? Oye… ¿Dónde está tu casa? -dijo el chico mirando las calles confundido.

- Dobla a la izquierda. Nada, trabajo en la oficina de una editorial.

- Ah… ¿Sigues estudiando contabilidad?

- No, dejé de estudiar. No tenía tiempo… ni dinero.

Shikamaru llegó al edificio donde vivía Ino. Estacionó el auto y dijo:

- Bueno… ¡Ya llegamos!

- Sí… eh… ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo caliente?

- Bueno, ya que insistes…

Llegaron al departamento de Ino. Shikamaru se decepcionó un poco de su amiga al ver el lugar tan pequeñito donde vivía.

Siempre creyó a Ino una mujer muy capaz. Siempre se la imaginó una gran contadora, o una mujer de negocios. Pero se dio cuenta de que la suerte no estuvo mucho de su lado.

- Y… ¿el departamento es tuyo?

- No, alquilo. Ven, siéntate -dijo la chica alcanzándole un banquito y una taza de café.

- Gracias -Shikamaru quedó mirando su taza de café, sin mirar a Ino.

- ¿Pasa algo? -inquirió Ino al ver que su amigo miraba su taza con el ceño fruncido.

- No, nada…

Tal vez a Shikamaru le dio algo de nostalgia pensar en aquellos tiempos en que salía con Ino y en que planeaban cosas para un futuro, como dónde iban a vivir y esas cosas, pero eso había quedado mucho tiempo atrás.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Aunque no es gran cosa… quiero dedicarle este fic a mi GRAN AMIGA KYS!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Esa fresca mañana seguía siendo igual de insoportable que las mañanas anteriores en la oficina de Ino.

Se seguían acumulando papeles, y por cada uno que visaba, se le sumaban otros veinte al menos.

Estaba tan ocupada firmando y llenando interminables formularios, que sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un color rojo alarmante, lo que era señal de que en unos pocos segundos la dulce voz de su jefe volvería a sonar por el altavoz de su escritorio.

Y no se equivocaba.

- ¡_INOOOOOOOOOOO_! -Sonó la voz de su jefe.

- ¿Sí, señor?

- ¡_TRÁEME LOS PAPELES DE LA PATROCINADORA_! ¡_YA_!

- ¡Si señor, enseguida voy! -Ino tomó los papeles y se dirigió volando a la oficina de su jefe.

Tocó la puerta.

- Aquí están los papeles que solicita, señor -dijo Ino apoyando un talón de papeles en el escritorio.

- ¡AL FIN LOS TRAES!

- Señor, me los pidió hace sólo cincuenta segundos -le habló la chica como dirigiéndose a un niño de cinco años.

- ¡PUES VETE, VETE! ¡SIGUE TRABAJANDO COMO ALGUIEN QUE DE VERDAD DESEA TRABAJAR!

- Sí, señor.

Nuevamente Ino tuvo que quedarse como hasta las once y media de la noche.

Cuando finalmente terminó salió a la calle y se estremeció al sentir que hacía mas frío que la noche anterior.

Puso sus manos en el tapado, cubrió su boca, y comenzó a caminar mirando hacia el frente.

Pero esa noche, otra vez sintió un bocinazo detrás suyo, y un auto que se le acercaba.

- ¡Ino! ¿Otra vez te encuentro por aquí?

- ¡Shika! Recién salgo de trabajar.

- Sube, te llevo.

- ¡No, por favor! No podría molestarte de nuevo…

- Que problemática eres… ¡No me molestas!

- Esta bien… ¡Pero sólo por hoy! Porque hace frío.

Y así fueron las cuarenta y tres noches siguientes.

* * *

Era una mañana calida de primavera. Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde que Ino había empezado a viajar con su amigo todas las noches.

Nuevamente, era fin de mes, y se acercaba otro cierre de revista, lo que significaba otro calvario para Ino.

Una vez más, montañas de papeles se sumaban en su escritorio, y nuevamente sintió la sensación de que en cualquier segundo, la melodiosa voz de su jefe le estaría reclamando algo.

Y así fue, y nuevamente se tuvo que quedar hasta tarde trabajando. Pero ese día salió mas tarde de lo normal. Se fue de la oficina a eso de la una y media de la madrugada, por lo que no esperó encontrar a Shikamaru en el camino.

Pero ahí estaba Shika. Estaba apoyado contra la puerta del auto, fumando y leyendo una revista.

- Vaya, pensé que jamás saldrías -dijo Shikamaru apagando el cigarrillo y guardando la revista en una mochila que llevaba colgada.

- Tú… ¿me esperaste?

- Sí -respondió el chico despreocupado.

- Oh, Dios, esto es demasiado, Shika. Me haces sentir culpable.

- ¿Culpable por qué? Oye, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

- Me vendría bien, estoy agotada -dijo Ino haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

Fueron a un bar. Shikamaru pidió para él un café y un sándwich, e Ino pidió una taza de te.

- ¿… No vas a comer nada, Ino? -dijo Shikamaru a su amiga, observando con lástima su taza de té.

- No, no tengo hambre.

Estuvieron en el bar hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, hora en que éste cerraba.

Se quedaron hablando idioteces, y de cosas tontas de cuando iban a la escuela, o de los profesores que les habían tocado, y anécdotas que tenían.

Ino observó su reloj, el cual le decía que debía irse a dormir, porque debía despertarse dentro de dos horas.

- Oye, Shika, debo irme. Me tengo que despertar a las seis y no he dormido nada.

- Bien, te llevo. Temari va a matarme cuando llegue a casa.

Al oír el nombre de Temari, Ino despertó de su fantasía, y cayó bruscamente al mundo real. Ese rato que había estado con Shikamaru, se le había olvidado que él tenía novia, y que entre ellos ya no pasaba nada.

- No, deja, no me lleves. Me voy sola -dijo Ino como si estuviera ofendida.

- No, yo te llevo.

- Me voy sola, adiós.

El chico quedó perplejo al ver que la figura de su amiga se alejaba, y que él había quedado como un idiota… sin saber por qué.

* * *

Shikamaru abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, para que no hiciera ruido. Entró, y vio que Temari no lo estaba esperando.

Fue al baño, se cambió, y se fue a dormir, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su novia. Felizmente, aceptó que su novia no se había percatado de su tardía llegada, así que durmió tranquilamente, sin saber lo que le esperaba cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Ino miraba desde su cama el despertador que tenía al lado.

No había podido pegar un ojo, y estaba esperando que el despertador sonara.

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA****! Sección "Cursilerías"**

**KYS: **Aver cuando terminas tus fics, hermana!! Gracias por todo Cokitaaaaa!! XDDDD (TKM)

**Caro:**… Aver tu también cuando terminas tus fics nnUUU XD Gracias por todo : )


	3. Chapter 3

El despertador sonó despiadado junto a Shikamaru. Lo apagó. Se dio vuelta para ver en que estado había amanecido su novia, pero no estaba a su lado, se había levantado antes que él.

El moreno repaso en su mente la divertida noche que había pasado junto a su ex, y no lograba comprender, como ya siente años atrás, había cambiado Ino por Temari.

"_Era solo un estupido adolescente_" se dijo el Nara. Pero eso no le sirvió de consuelo.

Se cambió lentamente, con su característica pereza. El solo hecho de saber que le esperaba toda una mañana frente a un grupo de niños, y a la noche frente a uno de adultos, lo aterraban. El solo quería ser libre, como una simple nube.

Luego de asearse, Shikamaru fue hacia la cocina, donde encontró a Temari comiendo tranquilamente.

- Hola… em… voy a comer algo- anuncio el muchacho, mientras observaba con curiosidad la expresión de su novia, que ni lo había mirado.

Ambos pasaron un rato largo sin hablarse, hasta que Temari se dispuso a comenzar.

- Anoche ni te escuche cuando llegaste.

- Ah, si, es que… verás, me encontré con Ino… y fuimos a un bar a tomar algo.

Al decir estas cosas, Shikamaru supo que había cavado su tumba. No es que le importara que Temari lo dejara, y esas cosa, pero… era demasiado problemático.

- ¿¡COMO QUE A TOMAR ALGO!? ¿ME CREES TAN ESTUPIDA COMO PARA NO DARME CUENTA QUE TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA?

- Oye- comenzó el moreno con pereza- no mal intérpretes las cosas. Ya te dije que solo tomamos algo.

- ¡PUES NO ME HABÍAS AVISADO QUE ELLA ES TU AMIGA!

- ¿¡Y desde cuando te tengo que entregar una lista de quienes son mis amigos y quienes no!?

Temari lo miro un rato, totalmente fuera de control. De pronto se sereno y miro por la ventana, pensativa. Luego de un rato hablo, mientras seguía mirando un punto fijo en el exterior.

- Vete. Quiero que te vallas de mi casa.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Shikamaru totalmente desconcertado.- Esta es MI casa. Te recuerdo que YO la compre, y tu solo estas viviendo en ella.

- ¿Quieres que haga una denuncia, eh? ¿Eso quieres? Mira que cuando me pongo loca…

Shikamaru no tuvo otra poción que ceder ante la molesta situación que se le presentaba.

Fue a trabajar, y cuando salio, no supo que hacer, adonde ir, ni a quien recurrir.

"_Ino_" pensó. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono celular, y dudo antes de llamarla. Pero supo que su amiga no le negaría un pequeño favor… ¿O si?

- _¿Si?-_ se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

- Em… hola Ino, soy yo, Shikamaru- contesto el hombre, algo nervioso.

- _¡Hola! Que raro que me llames, ¿Paso algo?_- interrogo la muchacha casi adivinando.

- Veras… yo… Temari… no tengo donde… ¡En fin!

- _¿Temari te echo de casa?_

- ¿Cómo… lo sabes?- preguntó perplejo Shikamaru. La telepatía que ambos creían tener cuando novios, parecía seguir vigente.

- _No lo se, simplemente adivine... ¿Puedo ayudarte en… algo?_

- Pues… yo quería sabes si… si yo…

-_ ¿Si puedes quedarte en mi casa esta noche?_

Shikamaru rió.

- ¿Crees que aun seguimos teniendo telepatía? Jeh… oye, pero… ¿No te molesta…?

- _¡Claro que no! Te debo muchas por hacerme de taxista todas las noches… ¿no crees?_

Ino no podía creerlo. Luego de finalizar la llamada con Shikamaru, quedó totalmente sorprendida. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Todo el ruido que había a su alrededor, comenzó a apagarse, y empezó a sentir que flotaba entre nubes. Volvió a sentirse una adolescente enamorada con toda esa emoción brotándole en el corazón.

Todo ese día se hizo eterno para la nerviosa muchacha.

Tanta era su emoción, que comenzó a sentir que las agujas del reloj se movían en su contra; hasta le pareció ver que la aguja horaria se estaba equivocando de sentido. Pero no todo dura para siempre, y ese día no fue la excepción; al fin había terminado. Ino vio su reloj. Once de la noche.

Y ahí estaba el moreno, apoyado en la puerta de su auto, fumando. Llevaba una caja de pizza en la mano. "_Genial, no tengo que cocinar hoy_" se dijo Ino.

Ambos viajaron en silencio. Shikamaru sentía mucha vergüenza, se sentía un estorbo.

…CONTINUARA… n_nUU

Hola! Si están leyendo esto es porque han sobrevivido a la casa embrujada, digo… eh… Si están leyendo esto es porque que han leído el fic hasta aquí, así que, gracias! n______nU

Espero no tardarme mucho en subir otro cap, porque últimamente tengo CERO inspiración, mi vida se volvió un remolino de porquerías, así que me estoy tardando un poco con este tipo de cosas.

Caro: Amiga!!! Gracias por leer mis fics y soportarme, tienes mucha paciencia U.U – Gracias!!!!! 33

KYS: Boludaaa!!! Vos siempre cofias en mi, Che… (Otra pobre infeliz que me soporta…). Y hablando de todo un poco… todavía crees que tenemos telepatía…? No seas putah, y dejame un review tatulera XDDD

Gracias!!


End file.
